


What We Leave Behind

by LastCorsair



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastCorsair/pseuds/LastCorsair
Summary: Ruby Rose is the youngest homicide detective in the Vale metropolitan police department, and one of the most successful. Her secret: The dead speak to her, and she listens.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby grinned as she pulled her convertible into the lakeside park, the wind ruffling through her short-cropped hair. She wasn't sure what had drawn her to the park this morning, but she'd learned through hard experiences that her 'hunches' were usually worth investigating. They'd helped her make detective faster than anyone could remember, after all.

She swung the door open and stepped out of the car, making sure her badge was in plain sight on her belt. Usually, that was all Ruby needed at this stage, but the familiar weight in her shoulder holster was there just in case she needed it. She'd needed it once when she didn't have it, and ever since Ruby hadn't gone anywhere without at least a small pistol.

The brunette girl adjusted her sunglasses as she scanned the park. Luckily, this one was mostly wide-open fields, giving her a clear view of most of the park. This early in the day, the only people around were a dog-walker being towed by pair big enough to saddle and ride, a few joggers, and some maintenance people getting an early start on the day. Her eyes rested for a moment on a curvy blonde trotting down a nearby path, but she forced her eyes onward. Not who she was looking for this morning.

There, under those trees by the duck pond near the middle of the park. That's who she needed to talk to. Ruby took a deep breath and double-checked again that she had everything. Yup, all present and accounted for. Time to go to work.

She peered around the towering oak, her eyes taking in the black-haired woman sitting on the bench, sobbing softly, arms holding her knees to her chest. "Hey, are you okay? It's alright, I'm here to help. My name's Detective Rose, and I'm a police officer," Ruby said softly, pulling back her jacket a little to make sure the other woman could see her badge. Out of habit, she started mentally taking down the woman's particulars. Mid-twenties, average weight for her height, black hair with cat ears peeking out from under it.

The woman jumped, startled. "I-I don't know where I am or how I got here," she said, looking around in panic. "I just woke up here, and nobody's answering me when I talk to them. I tried leaving the park, but I just, I just found myself back here."

Ruby nodded, sitting down on the bench next to her. This part always sucked. "Just woke up, huh? What's your name?"

"Blake, Blake Belladonna."

A memory twinged in the corner of Ruby's mind, but she dismissed it. That could wait. "Okay, well, there's bad news and good news. Let's get the worst of it out of the way, I usually find that's best. There's no good way to put this, but you're dead."

"What?" Blake yelled. "How can I be dead? I'm sitting right here." She jumped to her feet, waving her arms around.

Ruby sighed and reached out, waving her hand through Blake's stomach. The other woman jumped back, then leaned forward, waving her arm through Ruby's. "But how-?"

"You're a ghost. Your spirit hasn't quite left yet, usually because you've got some unfinished business. Something you need to say to someone you left behind, that sort of thing." She sat back on the bench, giving the spectral woman time to adjust.

"Wait. If I'm a ghost, how is it that you can see me? Are you psychic or something? Isn't it against the law, using psychic powers to solve crimes?" Blake crossed her arms and turned away, the morning sun shining on the pond visible through her form.

"Yes and no. Someone can't be convicted purely based on psychic evidence, but we can use it to lead us to evidence that is admissible in court. And we can call in another psychic that can talk to ghosts to help you give testimony if you're still around by then. Otherwise, it's considered uncorroborated evidence, just my word."

"'Still around by then?' What does that mean?" Blake turned around, glaring at Ruby, who shrugged.

"Sometimes a person in your condition moves on before we get to trial, sometimes even before we finish the investigation. That gets a little tricky sometimes." Ruby grinned. "You know what, you're taking this better than most people do. Usually, they start off screaming at me."

The other woman sat down on the bench next to Ruby with a sigh. "Occupational hazard. I've gotten used to shocking things." She turned to face the detective with a smirk. "Suppose that's true for you too."

"Kind of. I made detective pretty quick, mostly because once Homicide figured out what I could do, they were always hauling me off to crime scenes. They liked having a psychic around who could see ghosts, knew police procedure, and wasn't likely to blow smoke up their ass. If I put it on paper, they know it's true. Now," Ruby pulled out her notebook, flipping it open, "let's open the book on you, shall we? Blake Belladonna, age…?"

"Twenty-five."

"Height, weight?"

Blake frowned. "What do you need those for?"

"You might be filed as a Jane Doe. Height and weight help identify you then."

"Five foot six, one-hundred-fifty-three pounds. I'm trying, I was trying to lose a little weight," Blake added, a hint of pink blooming on her cheeks as she looked away.

"You look fine to me. Occupation?"

"I was a reporter for the _Vale Gazette."_

Ruby sighed and pulled off her sunglasses and hung them on the front of her shirt, her silver eyes meeting Blake's amber orbs. "Stop. Don't think of yourself in the past tense. You're still here, you still matter. Maidens, you'd still matter to me even if you weren't sitting here talking to me. I'm a homicide detective, remember? It's my job to give voice to the voiceless, to find justice for those who have felt the ultimate injustice."

"Poetic words, Detective Rose. You might consider being a writer. But trust me, there are worse things you can do to someone than kill them. Believe me, I know," Blake's voice trailed off softly.

"Yeah, I've cleaned up some of that kind of thing," Ruby said, wishing she could give Blake's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Now, on to some less basic things. What's the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"I was laying on the couch in my apartment, curled up with a new book. Someone knocked at the door, and I went to answer it. It was a man, wearing a uniform for a courier service. He said, he said he had a package for me. I opened the door, and that's the last thing I remember. I was almost done with that book," Blake said wistfully. "Guess I'll never get to find out who the princess marries."

"Eh, I might be able to arrange that. Now, next thing: What's the last date you remember?"

"Huh?"

"Sometimes it takes a while for someone to come back."

"Oh. May, May fourth."

"Year?"

"2018."

Ruby smiled. "Good news, you've only lost a couple of months. It's mid-July." She asked more questions for half an hour or so before she glanced at her watch. "Alright, I've got to go."

"Okay. So, what next? I, uh, I've never been the subject of a homicide investigation before."

"Not many people can say they have," Ruby laughed. "Next is, I go look you up and see what I can find. I'll be back when I have news."

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Blake waved her arm, taking in the park around them. "I can't seem to leave the park, and nobody but you can hear or see me."

"Yeah, that kinda sucks, but there's nothing I can do about it, unfortunately. One of my long-term cases just kinda sits in a plaza downtown and people-watches all day. I check on him every week or so."

"What's his story?"

"Dunno. He was gunned down in front of the office building where he worked in 1943. Can't even remember his own name at this point."

* * *

"Detective Rose." Captain Ozpin sat behind his desk, hands tented behind him as he glared across at Ruby. "I know you're new to being a detective, but there are certain things I expect. One of them is reporting on time for your shift and being present for the morning briefing."

"Sorry, sir. I found another one this morning, really new this time. She's only been gone since early May," Ruby answered, shifting from one foot to the other and trying not to squirm. Ozpin had only been in charge of for a month, and he always made her nervous.

Ozpin frowned. "Rose, I may have inherited you and your… special circumstances from my predecessor, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Regardless of the ghosts you're helping, you still have to handle your normal cases."

"Sir, I-"

His face softened, "However, I am not completely heartless. Leo from forensics was looking for you. Make sure you catch up with him today, but first, go ahead and look into your new find. Let's at least get some idea what we're dealing with."

Ruby nodded and left Ozpin's office, heading for her desk. Sure enough, there was a sticky note on her monitor from Leo, letting her know he had ballistics she needed to look at. She stretched her arms over her head, cracking her knuckles and logged into the police database.

Okay, first step. Ruby's fingers flew over the keys, typing in Blake's name. Active cases involving Blake Belladonna, two. One for property damage and assault, someone taking a tire iron to Blake and her car. The other-

"What the hell?!" Ruby yelled, making everyone in the squad room turn their heads. A couple of them started to stand, but before anyone could reach her desk or even ask her what was going on, Ruby was bolting for the door.

"I don't suppose anyone knows what that was about?" Captain Ozpin stood in the doorway to his office, ever-present coffee cup in his hand. He wandered over to Ruby's desk to see what she'd been looking at. "Oh, I see. Well, this is an interesting development." _slurp_

* * *

Ruby's foot was tapping as the elevator reached the third floor. She had a real love-hate relationship with hospitals. On the one hand, they saved lives, no doubt. Ruby'd been patched up a few times herself, including... On the other hand, she'd met more than a few of her 'special friends' here over the past few years.

Sometimes she thought about quitting the police force and just making money off her psychic gifts. Yeah, it paid better, but it wasn't steady money, and honestly, she would have felt a little ghoulish. And this way, she got the satisfaction of stopping people who had done some pretty bad things.

The doors opened, and she had to fight to keep from running. Security guards tended to view running people carrying guns as Bad Things, and Ruby didn't want to take the time to sort out the hassle. Besides, if she was right, the person she was here to see wasn't going anywhere.

Now, where was the room? 426, 427, aha! Room 428. "Here we go," Ruby said softly to herself, reaching to open the door

Her hand stopped just short of the knob. What the hell was she doing here? If she'd 'seen' Blake in the park earlier, there was no way… No helping it, one way or another, Ruby had to be sure. She took a deep breath and took the doorknob, opening the door and stepping quietly inside.

Inside, an array of monitors stood sentinel around the woman in the bed, the steady _beep-beep-beep_ of the heart monitor gave testimony that her heart still beat, the soft _whoosh-whoosh_ of the ventilator attested to the fact that she still drew breath. Which was impossible.

Because lying there was the dead woman she'd talked to in the park by the lake not two hours ago, Blake Belladonna.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby shook her head. No way that was Blake Belladonna in the bed, that's wasn't how her gift worked. She stepped quickly over to the bed, bending down to read the name on the woman's identification band. "Blake Belladonna," she whispered, her voice full of confusion. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I think that's my line." Standing in the doorway was a woman that could have been Blake's twin sister. "Security!" she yelled, taking a step back into the hallway. "I need some help here!"

Ruby stepped away from the bed with a sigh as the security guard came running in, hand already on his holstered weapon, careful to keep her hands where everyone could see them. "Okay, no need for everyone to get excited. My name's Ruby Rose, I'm a detective with the Vale police department, and I can explain if you'll let me. Might sound a little strange, but I can prove what I'm about to say." _I hope,_ she whispered to herself.

"Let me see your badge," the guard snapped, reaching out his left hand.

Slowly, Ruby lifted open her jacket with one hand, suppressing a flinch as the guard tensed when he saw the weapon in her shoulder holster. She pulled out her badge, opened it so he could see the inside, then handed it over, keeping her hands raised afterward.

The guard scanned it, glancing between her and the badge. "Looks legitimate, but I still have to call it in, detective."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. You guys kept me from getting shot one time, you know. Mind if I put my hands down?" He nodded as he muttered into his radio, still keeping an eye on Ruby.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Maybe she should have called ahead, but she'd been so sure-!

The woman in the doorway came back in, arms folded. "Detective, is it? Well, I know the detective assigned to my daughter's case, and you're not her. So I think you need to start explaining yourself, either to me now, or to my lawyer."

"Heh, well that's kind of a strange story..."

* * *

"You have some nerve, pulling a stunt like this!" Winter Schnee's voice rang with disapproval for the universe in general and Ruby in particular at the best of times. This wasn't the best of times.

"Winter," Ruby whined, hating herself. Why did Winter always make her feel like a schoolgirl being brought before the principal? "I didn't realize you were the detective on the case. I was just looking up active cases with Blake Belladonna's name on them, and when I saw she was in the hospital in a coma, I ran over without thinking about it." She turned to the Belladonnas and made herself sit up straight. "Mr. Belladonna, Mrs. Belladonna, I wish to extend my most heartfelt apologies. I acted without thinking. I thought I had a firm grasp on how my gift works, but it seems I was mistaken. Please, don't let my actions reflect poorly on Detective Schnee or the rest of the Vale PD."

Ghira smiled. "That sounded heartfelt, even if I think you borrowed some of the wording from an official apology you were forced to give."

"More than one," Winter muttered not-quite-under-her-breath, and Ruby shot her a _Not Helping_ look.

Now Mr. Belladonna looked thoughtful as he picked the card off the conference table that proclaimed Ruby a certified and registered psychic, detailing her abilities. "To sum up, however, you're a psychic."

"Yes, sir."

"In particular, you can see and hear ghosts, allowing you to communicate with them. An ability you've used before in your capacity as a homicide detective to solve crimes."

"Again, correct, sir," Ruby answered, fidgeting in her seat. Yes, psychic powers had been proven, and Ruby had that little card saying she could do what she could do, but there were still people that flat out refused to believe. She really hoped the Belladonnas weren't some of those; that would make this whole thing a lot harder. For everyone, but most especially for a certain homicide detective who right now was painfully aware of just how junior she was as she squirmed in front of Captain Ozpin, Winter, the Belladonnas, the Belladonnas' lawyer, and Assistant District Attorney Goodwitch.

"And so, when you ran into our daughter's, ah, 'spirit' is probably the best word, this morning, you naturally assumed she was, well, deceased," Ghira finished with a frown, crossing his arms

Ruby nodded, looking down at the table, not sure she could find the right words.

Goodwitch sighed, then cleared her throat. "Mister Belladonna, I've met and worked with Detective Rose before, and I can assure you her heart was in the right place, even if her actions were not well considered. I hope you can see that-"

Kali shook her head, a look of sadness on her face. "Oh, I appreciate her desire to help, but this is still a shock. There's been no news about our daughter's case for over a month, and then, to hear this..."

"Mrs. Belladonna," Winter began, "please understand, we've done everything we can. But the man who tried to murder your daughter was very meticulous about leaving no trace. As much as I hate to say it, Detective Rose's stumbling upon your daughter this morning is more real progress than I've made this whole time."

Blake's father looked down at the table, his arms still folded, for a few minutes. Then he sighed and lifted his head to look at Ruby. "Detective Rose, I'd like… I want to ask you something about Blake. How, how was she doing?"

"Confused, angry once I explained things to her. But she, well, she seemed to take the news okay. Very helpful, even managed to talk me through her, ah, her last memories," Ruby answered, forcing a smile on her face. She'd had almost said 'final moments,'' but that really didn't apply here, did it? Or at least Ruby hoped it didn't.

"I'll want a full report, Rose," Winter snapped, but Ozpin shot her an annoyed look, raising an eyebrow.

"Blake always was a fighter, taking on some cause or another," Kali said with a sad smile. "Got her into a lot of trouble sometimes."

"And out of it too," Ghira said with a laugh, his face brightening.

Ozpin smiled. "That fighting spirit is probably the best thing going for her right now. Without it, she might not have still been there for Detective Rose to talk to this morning. Now, I'm going to recommend that Detective Rose be assigned to work this case with Detective Schnee."

"Sir, I must object-" Winter began, but Ozpin raised his hand. "Given Detective Rose's rather uncommon ability to communicate with the victim, who is also your only real witness, I think we're going to have to accept her involvement. I'll sort things out with your captain."

"Yes, sir," Winter said with a sigh, glaring at Ruby. "I suppose you'll have to introduce me to Miss Belladonna after we're finished here, Detective Rose." Ruby sighed. She'd known Winter for two years, ever since one of Ruby's 'friends' coughed up a clue that broke a kidnapping case for Winter. What would it take for the elder Schnee sister to unbend, just a little?

"There is a favor I'd like to ask, Miss Rose," Ghira said, his eyes fixed on Ruby's face. "And I'm sure my wife will agree. Will you, could you help us speak with our daughter? There might be other psychics that could talk to her for us, but you've done something I would have said was impossible a month ago: You've given us hope when we thought it was gone forever." Kali nodded, reaching out to take her husband's hand.

"Uh..." Ruby glanced at Ozpin and Goodwitch, both of whom nodded. "Absolutely. If nothing else, I'm pretty sure seeing the two of you will help Blake a lot."

Before Ruby could take the Belladonnas to talk to Blake, Ozpin pulled her into his office. "Detective Rose, Ruby, I can't help but notice that Winter is, how should I say this, rather hostile towards you?"

"Yeah, I know. I'll try to play nice even if she won't."

He frowned. "I don't suppose you have some idea of why she reacts this way towards you?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I know exactly why," Ruby answered with a sigh. No way of getting out of this. "Thing is, sir, it's purely for personal reasons and there's no way it's going to go away anytime soon."

"Care to enlighten me, then, Detective Rose? Perhaps if I know what's going on, I might be able to help." Ozpin settled back in his chair. "The least I can do is offer you some sort of confession about whatever caused it."

"Please, sir, it really is personal, and not department business."

Ozpin looked at Ruby over his reading glasses, pinning her in place. "I'm afraid I must insist, detective."

"It, uh, it's my sister and her sister," Ruby stammered out

"Some dispute between your respective siblings that is spilling over into your working relationship? I could have her captain discuss it with her," the captain said, picking up his coffee cup and taking a sip. Scowling when he discovered it had gone cold, Ozpin rose to pour himself a fresh cup from the pot in the corner.

"Not exactly, sir. My sister's dating her sister, has been ever since they met their freshman year of high school. Weiss even changed colleges so she could go to the same school as Yang, took a job that paid less to stay in Vale, that sort of thing. And Winter, well, Winter's always felt Weiss could do better, that Weiss wasted her potential by sticking with Yang. Things got really bad at Midwinter's Eve," Ruby finished, turning her head to glance out through the glass door to Ozpin's office at where she could see Winter waiting for her, tapping her foot."

"Ah, and what happened then?" Ozpin asked, settling back in his chair with the fresh cup of coffee in hand.

"Yang somehow made peace enough with Winter to get Winter to come to dinner. Whereupon my sister, idiot that she is, decided to get all romantic and propose to Weiss. Weiss accepted, and Winter promptly massively lost her shit." Ruby rubbed her temples; remembering this was giving her a headache. "It took me, Weiss, and a couple of our friends to pull her off Yang. Broke my nose with her elbow, too. And that pretty much puts the nail in the coffin for me and Winter ever getting along," The brunette finished, glancing at the mug in Ozpin's hand. God, she could use some coffee right now.

"I see. Well, I can't order her to make nice with you, then. But I will ask you to be polite and professional with Detective Schnee, and to let me know if things get to be too tense between the two of you."

* * *

When they pulled into the parking lot, Ruby, held up a hand to Blake's parents. "Let me, let me talk to her first, okay? I, uh, I feel pretty bad, telling her she was dead when she really wasn't, and I want to apologize."

When Ruby found her, Blake was hanging by her arms from a tree branch. "Hey," Blake yelled down at her. "I figured out how to climb trees. All I have to do is remember when I want the tree to be solid for me, and when I don't. I'm pretty sure I've literally been hanging here for hours."

"Yeah, one ghost I knew called it 'sleep mode.' Basically, your brain kind of goes into standby to conserve energy. Doesn't hurt you, I guess. Listen, can you come down? We, um, we need to talk."

Blake let go, sinking into the ground when she hit for a moment before popping back up. "You said you'd be back when you had news. From the look on your face, I'm guessing it's not good news."

"Kind of a mixed bag. Remember how I said I see ghosts? Well, it turns out that I don't just see ghosts. You're not dead," Ruby said, bracing herself for Blake's reaction.

Which ended up being kind of underwhelming. "Okay, I'm confused," Blake said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "You said I was this morning, and I seem to fit all the classic criteria of a ghost. What, I, um, I looked it up one time in college," she finished at the amused smirk on Ruby's face.

"Just remembering something, that's all. Listen, when I looked you up this morning, what I found wasn't a homicide case, but assault and attempted murder. Someone stabbed and beat you in your apartment, but lucky for you a neighbor came along before he could finish you off. Blake," Ruby took a deep breath, locking her eyes onto Blake's, "right now, your body is at Vale General, apparently in a coma. You're alive, Blake. Which is kinda weird for me because you're the first not-dead person I've ever seen with my gift."

"I-I'm a-alive?!" Blake stammered. Ruby nodded, a grin spreading across her face. "But, but then what am I doing here? How, how do we get me back in, well, me?"

"That I don't know. I, uh, I called someone I know that works with psychic stuff and left him a voicemail, but I haven't heard from him yet. Now I do have some good news. Look who I brought to see you," Ruby finished, waving toward where Kali, Ghira, and Winter were waiting.

"Mom, dad!" Blake yelled, running toward her mother. Ruby laughed, and Kali looked at her, flicking a feline ear. "Blake literally ran straight through you, Mrs. Belladonna," the brunette answered, scratching the back of her head.

"Please, call me Kali," Kali said, looking around. "Uh, where is she now?"

"Standing next to you, glaring at me for laughing at her," Ruby answered. "I've got an idea. Blake, why don't you sit down on that bench under the tree, that way everyone will know where you are, and I'll relay what you say to them. Don't worry, I promise to keep everything not case-related to myself. Oh, Blake, this is Detective Winter. She's the detective assigned to your case, and I'll be working with her."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Belladonna, although I could wish it was under better circumstances," Winter said, bowing toward the bench.

Ruby tilted her head. "Blake says its nice to meet you too, and asks if you're always this formal."

"I simply believe in a professional demeanor at work, unlike some people," Winter said, flicking her eyes at Ruby.

Okay, that was it. "Winter, stow it," Ruby snapped. "We are literally talking about a woman's life here, and if you can't set aside your problem with me, I'll ask Ozpin to take me off the case. Then you can explain to the city budget office why they're paying for a psychic so you can talk to your victim when there's a perfectly good one working over in homicide. I'm sure they'll be thrilled. Now beat it for a bit, I'm guessing the Belladonnas want to have a private family conversation, for which I have to be present and you don't. Try calling your sister to apologize. If you can bend that stiff neck of yours," she finished, that last few words a growl.

* * *

Ruby turned off the car engine and slumped back in her seat. By the time the Belladonnas were done talking, and Winter had gotten what she considered a sufficiently detailed interview with Blake (which was just about the same things Ruby had asked her, if Winter had asked to see Ruby's notes), it had been late enough that when Yang had called to invite her to dinner, Ruby had accepted without a thought. Now when Yang asked if she had any interesting new cases, Ruby would have to tell them she was working with Winter. Hopefully, the oddities of the case would distract them from that little fact."

"Hello, Ruby. My apologies that dinner will be slightly delayed. Dessert is being difficult. But there are cookies in the jar to tide you over. Do go easy on those, however; I have made chicken carbonara tonight, which I believe is your one of your favorite dishes," Weiss said, gesturing at the cookie jar before she went back to fussing with some sort of elaborate confection.

"Hi, sis," was Yang's contribution as she set the last of the plates on the table, then bounced back into the kitchen to wrap her arms around Weiss. "How's work? Any new and weirder than weird cases?

"Lewd brute," Weiss snapped as she swatted at Yang's hands, a small smile she was definitely hiding from Yang betraying her words. "But still, what is going on at work? If there is something you can talk about, of course."

Ruby shook herself as she snagged one of the ginger beers Yang kept in the fridge for her visits. "Oh, where does the weirdness begin on my latest case…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby groaned as she dropped down in her desk chair. Why did mornings have to happen so early in the morning? "You look somewhat worse for wear this morning, Detective Rose," came from behind her in a clipped tone.

"Ugh, I got talked into doing tequila shots with my sister and her girlfriend last night," Ruby muttered as she brought her computer to life and opened up her email. As she scanned the subject of the first message, what she'd said and, rather more importantly, _who_ she'd said it to hit her muddled consciousness. She turned to see Winter standing next to her desk, hands behind her back, not-quite-scowling at her. "Winter, I-" she began but the other detective interrupted her.

"Detective Rose, I would prefer not to discuss my sister or her relationship with your sister. Instead, let us restrict our interactions to the task at hand, figure out who assaulted Miss Belladonna and why, and then we can go back to politely ignoring each other as best we can," Winter bit out, no trace of anything even resembling a smile on her face. Ruby couldn't help but wonder if Ozpin or Goodwitch had already talked to her.

"Fine. I guess the first step is telling me what you already know," Ruby said, taking a careful sip of the coffee she'd snagged on the way in. Sometimes the squad room coffee wasn't too bad, sometimes, well, sometimes she wanted to send it down to forensics just to check it wasn't toxic. Today was… better than average.

Winter nodded. "Indeed. I have the case files and evidence ready for you to review. Assuming you're not too hung over, Detective Rose."

"Eh, I'll be fine once the coffee kicks in. And call me Ruby. Or Rose, if you gotta. 'Detective Rose' just sounds kinda awkward." Ruby stood, stretching her back before picking up her coffee. "Let's be about it."

* * *

"No wonder you were crabby, Winter," Ruby said, flipping over yet another interview report. "Yeah, lots reasons for somebody to try and kill Blake, considering some of the stories she broke, but nothing linking any of them to the actual crime."

The two of them were sitting in a dingy conference room, files and reports about the attempt on Blake's life scattered across the table. Winter had started out trying to impose some sort of order, but she'd soon surrendered before the chaos that was Ruby Rose. She could always fix it later. "Indeed. The security cameras were looped, and the package service whose uniform Blake says the man was wearing didn't deliver anything to her building that morning. But at least we have a description now. Can we use a sketch artist, get a picture of him? I have to admit I'm not familiar with the finer points of how your gift works."

The younger woman suppressed a laugh. "Just like any other witness, Winter. Ask for Lie Ren, I've worked with him before and he knows the deal." Winter made a note of the name and stepped outside to make the call.

When she returned, Ruby was staring at a witness report, eyes not fixed on the report or even the wall behind it, but something even further than that. "Detective Rose," Winter sighed and started over, "Ruby, has something about that report got your attention? Does it have something to do with something Miss Belladonna said?

"Huh" Ruby blinked, startled. "No, it's just..." Her voice trailed off, and she started again. "I just know this guy, that's all." The hand not holding the report reached up and scratched her chest absentmindedly, right between her breasts. "I know this guy, I think. He's the reason I made detective so fast after all. But I took a bullet for him, so I think he owes me more than I owe him, at least as far as karma's concerned."

"I see." Winter leaned over, reading the report over Ruby's shoulder. "Hei Xiong, usually referred to as 'Junior.' According to his file, when Junior tried to leave his family's organization, his father tried to kill him. Currently, his father's in prison for a variety of offenses, and Junior is avoiding trouble as best he can."

"Yeah, I got between him and his dad, which is where I caught that bullet." Ruby leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms over her head. "Tell you what, that report says you talked to him, but he was evasive. He used to send me a nice bottle of booze every now and again, but I couldn't take them because, well, bribes and things. Internal Affairs gave me a lot of shit over that one. I wonder if he still remembers me. Come on, let's grab Ren and talk to Blake, then go ruin Junior's day."

* * *

"Oh look, Melanie, here's somebody who looks like they've had a terrible day. Too bad we're not open yet. We're just handling the deliveries and cleaning right now, you'll have to come back tonight."

"Don't bother, Militia, she's not here to drink. It's that cop asking after that reporter girl, that one that someone tried to kill. Maybe she finally died, and it's a murder investigation now. I mean, if someone dies later of injuries you inflicted, that makes it murder. I saw that on television." The white-clad sister looked at Winter and scoffed. "We already told you everything the first time you were here officer, so we don't know why you came back."

"Oh, don't mind Winter, she's not the reason we're here." Ruby smiled, her silver eyes gleaming. "I just wanted to say 'hi' to Junior, that's all. Is he around?"

"What's a cop want with Junior?" Now Militia was glaring a Ruby with her hands on her hips. "He stays out of trouble these days since his dad went to prison. All he's got left is this club, and we do our best to keep shady business out of here."

Ruby fought to keep a friendly smile on her face. She might not be the most experienced detective on the force, but there was no way she was naive enough to think there was _nothing_ illegal going on in Junior's club. "Trust me, Junior's not in trouble," _at least I hope not,_ "I just want to catch up with him is all."

"Well, he's up by the bar, probably still on the phone. One of our distributors tried to short us," Melanie scoffed, pointing across the club. "Maybe you can get them to cough up what they owe us, he's kinda pissed about it."

Ruby fought down a shiver as they crossed the vacant dance floor. With the lights up and the music off, their footsteps echoed across the vacant dance floor. _It's like being in a freaking mausoleum,_ she thought as she and Winter came up to the bar. Junior was still on the phone, having an animated discussion with whoever was on the other end.

"I don't know why your driver would short us, take it up with him. All I know is, what I ordered is not what arrived. Yeah, I'm missing all three cases of Old Salem Whiskey, and both kegs of Doctor Watts' Peculiar Ale. Hey, I don't drink it the stuff, but it's popular with the club kids, so I gotta keep it around." Sensing their approach, Junior turned to look at them, frowning when he saw Winter. "Just get it here before we open. I need to go, I got other things to handle. Alright. Now, Detective Schnee," Junior said, resting his hands on the bar and glaring at them, "what can I do for you? I told you everything I know about what happened to the Belladonna woman when you were here the first time. And who's your new friend? I thought nobody wanted to be your partner anymore, not since-"

"Oh come on, Mister Xong, don't you recognize me?" Ruby propped her chin on one hand, resting her elbow on the bar and doing her best to look annoyed and bored at the same time. "Jeez, Winter, take a bullet for somebody and you'd think they'd remember that."

Junior's eyes darted from Winter to Ruby and back again, then he glared at brunette for a moment before recognition kicked in. "Oh, you're that beat cop that took a bullet for me, the night my father tried to kill me. Thanks. Did you like the bottles I sent you? I couldn't think of any other way to show my gratitude."

"Eh, couldn't keep them. Rules, right? But Internal Affairs let me donate them to guys who were retiring or having a kid or something." Ruby shrugged. "Anyway, I made detective pretty fast, thanks to your dad shooting me. So thank him when you see him"

Junior smirked. "I made a point of showing up at his first parole hearing, just to make sure he knew I was still alive. I didn't say anything, I just sat there staring at the back of his head." He barked out a laugh. "Ten minutes in he started screaming at me. Now, I'd offer the two of you a drink, but I know you can't have one on duty. But hey, anytime you want to drop by, Detective, just give the staff your name and your tab's on me."

Winter opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut again after Ruby kicked her in the ankle. So Rose wanted to take the lead on this? Fine. "You know," Ruby said, swirling her finger on the bar, "I forgot to tell you why your dad shooting me helped me make detective so fast, didn't I? When I woke up, I could see ghosts."

Junior nodded. "Let me guess, they've got you working homicide, so you can question a ghost if the victim leaves one. Very nice."

"That's not all." Ruby's shining silver eyes turned to cold steel. "Turns out I can see people that are astrally projecting too. And the thing is," she shrugged, "turns out Blake Belladonna's spirit has gone walkabout. We've got a sketch of her assailant now. I was wondering if you couldn't, I don't know, put a name to a face for me. Just for old time's sake," Ruby added with a wink as she slid the picture across the bar. "He's got-"

"Silver hair," Junior interrupted as he tapped the picture with a gloved finger. "Yeah, I know this guy. Name's Mercury Black, used to do a lot of work for my dad, back in the day. He dropped off the radar for a while, then started coming in here a couple of months before Belladonna got jumped. If it was him that did it, I'm not surprised." He shook his head. "Some people are born mean, and he's one of them. Vicious bastard."

"Is there a pattern to his visits, particular days, times?" Winter had her notebook out and was jotting things down.

Junior shook his head. "He doesn't come in here anymore, not in a month. He was shitty with my staff every time he came in, and then he broke a waitress's arm because she spilled a drink on him. Wasn't the whole drink, just a little of it, but Mercury still went off on her. Then he high-tails it before the cops show. There's a police report and everything."

"Thanks, Junior. He shows up, don't make any fuss, just feed him drinks and call the police, okay?" Ruby tossed him a mock salute as she and Winter turned to leave.

* * *

_Ruby's lungs were burning as she scaled the stairwell. When she'd seen two men on top of the apartment building, one holding the other at gunpoint, she'd called it in even as she'd headed inside and started running up the stairs. Most people would have taken the elevator, but Ruby would be faster on the stairs. It was only three stories to the roof._

_She burst onto the roof, left hand bringing up the pistol she'd had in her purse before the door was even fully open, right hand steadying her grip as soon as it left the doorknob. "Vale PD! Hands in the air!"_

_The man holding the other at gunpoint glanced at her for a moment, then laughed. "You seem to be out of uniform, officer."_

_Ruby scowled. "I was on a date," she grumbled._

" _Anyway," the man continued, almost like she wasn't even there, "my son and I were just settling a disagreement. No need to interfere." He raised his gun, aiming at the other man's chest._

" _No!" Ruby yelled, her weapon clattering to the ground forgotten as she charged the armed man, wrestling with the man for his gun. There was a sharp **crack** and Ruby stumbled back, clutching her chest. "Oh," was all she could say as she saw the blood welling up between her fingers._

_Laughing, the man with the gun gave Ruby a shove, sending her staggering toward the edge of the roof. She went over it backward, and the blackness descended on her._

" _Poor girl," a voice whispered at the edge of hearing. "You look like you're having a really shit day."_

_Ruby's eyes flickered open, staring up at the storm-gray sky. Funny, it had been sunny just a minute ago. "Who-?" she rasped, then licked her lips and tried again. "Who's there? Can you call nine-one-one? I think, I'm pretty sure I've been shot. And fallen off a roof."_

" _Wish I could but I can't work a phone any more than you can hear me." A smiling woman with blue streaks in her bright orange hair looked down at her, shaking her head. "Poor thing."_

_"I-I can hear you, I can see you, now please call an ambulance!"Ruby yelled at the woman or at least tried to. She started to sit up only to fall back down against something squishy and gross._

_The woman blinked. "Holy crap, you can see me! Sorry, I can't help much, being a ghost and all."_

_That's when Ruby realized the woman was transparent and did the only logical thing._

_She passed out._

* * *

Ruby pried her eyes open, groaning at the time the clock showed. She didn't have to be up for another hour, dammit! She rolled over and pulled her pillow on top of her head, trying desperately to get that final hour in.

That's when Ruby felt it, a _presence_ in her apartment. Someone was in her living room, pacing back and forth. Quietly she slid open the drawer on her nightstand and pulled out the pistol she kept there.

On the balls of her feet, Ruby crept toward her bedroom door, turning the knob as carefully she could. Her silver eyes scanned the living room, looking for any sign of the intruder.

A flicker of movement from the couch drew her attention. Slowly Ruby moved so she could clearly see the figure sitting there. She sighed with relief when she recognized them.

"Hey," Blake said, trying to be nonchalant, "Do you have Netflix? I hear there's a new season of _Grimm Tidings_ out."


End file.
